Midnight Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Side stories of Everlasting Love. It contains a lot of pairings. Contains a lot of OC. ON HIATUS
1. Sweets

**Midnight Love. Sweets**

**Rated**: T

**Pairings: **KanamexOC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC!!

**Author's Note: **First of all, I want to say my gratitude for my amazing beta reader, miss89 for checking and fixing my error^^ This story contains a lot of OC so don't read it if you don't like it, you still can go back by pressing back in your computer or laptop (which one it is just pick one) or just close it if you want to make it simple and quick. This one is made pure based from my wild imagination and like what I said before the true story which is Vampire Knight is still belongs to our beloved Hino Matsuri sensei. Also this story is just a side story from the main story since it seems I would be a little long for update the main story so I give you the side story for you to read while waiting for the next chapter. Please bear with me^^"

* * *

It's already late at night, but the dorm leader still stay awake in his room due the pile of papers he should do. Takuma has offered his assistance though but still he refused it softly, he doesn't want the blond boy to get involve in his work. He always managed to handle everything and he always will that's why he doesn't need anyone for helping in this work. He take a little break as his gaze rested to the outside of the window in the room. And there she was again just like the others night before, resting under the cherry blossom tree. He can see her dreamy gaze towards the tree like it was a person.

_'She hasn't sleep until this late, shouldn't she be at the Sun Dorm right now?'_

As he thought about the girl on the outside of the window, he doesn't realize a soft knock in the door until a voice called over him.

"Kaname-sama..?" He didn't need to turn as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Aidou, what is it?" he asked not even bothering to face the other.

"Kaname-sama, about the punishment , I..uh..I mean-...can you please reduce the punishment?" Aidou asked as his voice trembling. The dorm leader turn to face the blond vampire slowly as his gaze piercing towards the other boy.

"You sure do realized what you've done, Aidou," his voice is sharp in the silent room.

"...Yes Kaname-sama,"

"You've endangering our secret yet you come and asked me to reduce your punishment?"

Aidou could feel his body starts to tremble at the coldness of Kaname's voice.

"...."

"I won't change my mind and shouldn't you be at class now?"

"...ah, y-..yes..Excuse me, Kaname-sama," Aidou said quickly as he exited the room.

*****

It was the third time for Yumi to yawn. She has been sleepy all this time but she can't make herself sleep. It's been continue like this for some days since the time she discovered the secret behind all the Night Class students. She looks to the bed next to her side and see Yuuki has drifted in her sleep.

_'She must be so tired from all those prefect duty, even me would have pass out if I should handle those noisy fangirls..'_

She stood up from her bed and sighed softly before take her jacket and walk out from their room. She let her feets carried her away far from the dorm as her mind too busy with certain thought. She realized that she has walked towards the cherry blossom tree as the tree stands strongly in front of her.

As her gaze lingered on the tree in front of her, her mind was occupied on her usual dream which involved a certain white kimono woman. Another yawn escaped from her lips as she still being captivated with the cherry blossom tree. She took a seat under the tree with her back leaning against its' trunk. She let her eyes closed and enjoyed the scent of the cherry blossom flowers around her. Somehow she felt more relax under the tree as she continued inhaled the sweet scent of the cherry blossom flowers.

_'Maybe I can sleep in here though..'_

As her mind starts to fade away, she could hear soft footsteps headed towards her place as she fell into a sleep.

*****

Kaname watched carefully at the girl in front of him which already drifted into a sleep under the cherry blossom tree. He had decided to take a little walk to the outside and tell the girl to head back to the dorm yet here he is now, standing in front of her as he found the girl already fall into a sleep. His gaze glued on the girl, who slept peacefully under the tree.

_'She really endangering her life with doing this..'_

He sighed and lifted her softly as he try not to awaken her. The moonshine gently moved towards them, making such a soft glow around their forms. He walks through the Moon Dorm as he opened the door towards his room and laid her down in his bed slowly. He watched the girl's features as she sleep soundlessly.

_'Always had that peaceful look upon her face everytime she sleep, she doesn't changes at all..'_

The girl was stir in her sleep as she rubbed her eyelids slowly, trying to regain her consciousness. As she lifted her sleepy eyes slowly, aquamarine met the reddish brown eyes. As her consciousness back to her slowly, she notices all her surroundings.

"Kuran-san..?" her sleepy voice asked him as her gaze lingering on him questionably.

"You've awoken, you shouldn't have a sleep in that kind of place, Tsukiyomi-san,"

"Ah..I'm sorry, I'm just feels so sleepy," she said slowly.

"Why don't you just sleep in your room instead under the cherry blossom tree?"

"I can't sleep.." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, what are you doing in this late of time, Kuran-san? You also don't take any rest yet,"

"I still have a work to do," he stated.

"Until this late of time?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just take a little break when I saw you,"

"Ah..mm..do you have any kitchen around here, Kuran-san?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes we have but for what?" he asked confusedly.

"Well..I'm just thinking about making something sweet to eat," she muttered her head bent down as she refused to looks at him.

"In this late?"

"Umm..I guess so..I just feels like wanting to have some.." she said as a blushed covered her face.

"I see, follow me then," he said as he led her out from the room.

Both of them headed towards the kitchen which is neat and clean as none of the Night Class students use it too much.

"It seems so clean," she commented in awed.

"Most of the students don't use it too much," he stated.

"Ah I see but you sure have a complete ingredient in here," she said amused as she checked the refrigerator.

"We just feel a need to prepare if something happened,"

"Oh, well are you sure it's okay for me to use it?" she asked as her gaze lingering back to him.

"Yes, I don't mind. We can get the stuff again quickly,"

"Okay then, anyway Kuran-san please take a seat over there. I'll make something for you consider it as my repayment for carried me over here," she suddenly smiled.

As Kaname took a seat near with with the counter, he watched Yumi starts to prepare all the ingredients and materials.

"Do you like sweets, Kuran-san?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't have any problem with that even for the truth I'm not use to eat those kind of things,"

"Oh well then you should try this one, it's delicious. But well it's sweets," she said.

"What exactly are you going to make, Tsukiyomi-san?" Kaname asked.

"It's a strawberry rare cheese cake and some hot chocolates with star marshmallow," she answered as she smiled.

"Strawberry rare cheese cake?"

"Yes, you don't mind with it, don't you?"

"No, it's okay,"

"Well actually it need to be cold in a half of day so it would hard and done but since we don't have so much time to wait for it...uhm...I'm just thinking if you could help me with that part.." she said nervously.

"You want me to help you on that part?"

She nodded slowly as a blush covered her face again. Kaname smiled at her reaction.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it but maybe I should borrow the tray for a while later," he said.

"Eh?? Well it's okay as long as you're not go so long,"

"It's settled then," he smiled.

*****

Yumi was holding a whisk as she mixed the dough until its mixing fully with the other ingredients. She keep busied herself as she walked around the kitchen and checked all the things. She prepared two cups as she poured a hot chocolate on it before she put the star marshmallow above it.

The scent of hot chocolate lingered on the air as she done that. She gave the metal tray contains the cake's dough to Kaname like she had asked him before. Kaname took the metal tray and headed out the kitchen. Not long after that, he back with the metal tray and the cake's dough which is already hard and done. He handed the tray back to Yumi.

"That was so fast. How you managed to do it?" she asked in awed.

"Well someone helped with his abolition," he said flatly.

"That's good then, well I'll prepare it now,"

She put the cake in a large plate and serves it along with the hot chocolate she has made in front of Kaname. She smiles in satisfaction as she stares to her handmade result.

"Go ahead and tell me your opinion about it," she said softly as she gave him a piece of the cake.

Kaname took a piece of the cake into his mouth as he takes a bite of it.

"So..how is it?" Yumi asked nervously.

The dark brown-haired man wanted to chuckle as he saw her face, but he managed to hold it instead he just looks towards the girl's aquamarine blue eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile as she saw how nervous the girl was.

"It's good but its sweet," he smiled.

"I'm glad it taste good.. well it's because it's sweets of course, it supposed to be sweet, Kuran-san," she sighed in relieved as she smiles back to him.

Kaname took a sip of his hot chocolate as he finished his cake. He watched Yumi who sit across from him and starts eating her own cake. There's a look of satisfaction in her face as she brings the cake to her mouth.

'_She sure looks like a child with that kind of expression'_

Yumi who was still busy eating her cake, noticed his gaze on her as she stared back to him, blushing.

"Uh, something wrong with my face?"

Kaname touch the peck of her lips slowly as he wiped off the cream with his fingers. Yumi blushed as she felt his finger in her lips.

"You've a cream in there, Tsukiyomi-san," he smiled.

"mm..thank you..?"

"My pleasure, Tsukiyomi-san," he said softly.

*****

Two pair of eyes watched them silently as a smile curved its way in their lips.

"Kyaa!! They sure look cute together!!"

"Yes I agree with that," the blond man replied in awed.

"He..Ta-chan, do you think I can have a taste from that cake? It sure looks delicious,"

"Let's just hope they spare some for the others," Takuma said.

"Uhn..you know Ta-chan, Kaname-sama sure is stingy on things that he likes and I doubt he would like to share," Nana pouted.

"Then I afraid you can take a bite from it, Nana,"

"Mou..I really want to have a taste of it,". Takuma just chuckled as he saw the girl next to him.

"Anyway Ta-chan, it sure interesting for see that kind of face that Hana-chan made earlier,"

"Well, it's such a rare sight indeed,"

"Yup you right!! It's really hilarious to see his face like that!!"

"But it's more rare to see that kind of look in Kaname's face," Takuma pointed.

"You right, I haven't see that look on Kaname-sama's face until now,"

"I guess there are just some peoples who managed to made him like that," Takuma smiled.

"Mou..I still hope Yumi-chan will make sweets again next time!! I really want to taste it, it looks so delicious," Nana pouted adorably.

"So care to explain why both of you in here?" a sudden voice asked.

Both of them turn to find their representative stares to them demandingly. They gasped in surprise as they saw Kaname's face.

"Kaname!!"

"Kaname-sama!!" Nana yelped.

"Well?" Kaname asked them still in demanding voice.

"Uh..well..we're..uhn.." Takuma stammered.

"Ne, Yumi-chan can I have some of your cake as well?" Nana asked suddenly ignoring the tension in the air.

"Eh? Well sure you can take it. I don't mind," Yumi smiled to them.

"Takuma.." Kaname's voice darkened.

"Uh..well..uhm-..We just want to know if we can have some?" he said hesitated.

"Sure just take it as much as you like," Yumi said warmly.

"Hee!! Itadakimasu!!" Nana chirped happily as she takes the cake into her mouth.

Kaname covered his face with one of his hand as he sighed. Yumi smiled as she saw this, walking towards the Night Class representative, she tip toed and leaned closer to the man as she whispered.

"I'll make some again for you later," she whispered softly.

Kaname looks to her before smiles softly to her as he nodded.

* * *

Please review it so I could know if you like it or not and all your review will be gladly acceppted^^

And no flames please~

Thank you for all your review^^


	2. The Bond Between Us

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** ZeroxYumi (OC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC! Unbeta for now, I'll try to find a new beta reader as soon as I can. This story is from Zero POV.

**Author's Note:** This story contains a lot of OC so don't read it if you don't like it, you still can go back by pressing back in your computer or laptop (which one it is just pick one) or just close it if you want to make it simple and quick. This one is made pure based from my wild imagination and like what I said before the true story which is Vampire Knight is still belongs to our beloved Hino Matsuri sensei. Also this story is just a side story from the main story since it seems I would be a little long for update the main story so I give you the side story for you to read while waiting for the next chapter. Please bear with me^^". And no, even if I write this pairing, it doesn't mean I will make them end up together. This chapter purely I made based from what had happened in the last chapter of Everlasting Love. So this chapter happens not long after that. And this isn't romance at all.

* * *

**Midnight Love**

**This Bond Between Us**

* * *

To say that their relations are complicated was an understatement. After all, who would think of their relation as a friendship? It's hardly something like that, because there's no way they can be called as friend.

But to say that they were enemies weren't right either. Maybe it would be right to say their relation is like a love-hate relation. There's no way for her to love him but it maybe right to say that she is care for him despite their circumstances.

Even if that type of care is a complicated one, still she cares for him. They were close to be called as friend but not so close to be considering as one. That's why it's so hard to name their relation. Though to say the truth maybe she was the one who can see him behind his mask as he was also the one who know her feeling is.

They know each other well enough to dislike each other. But even that so, they were never go as gar as to hate each other. Because they know no matter how much they dislike each other, it never turns too far to hatred.

Maybe she was the closest person her can call as a friend who understand him. But she was also the closest one he can call as rival. As they keep disliking one and another. They keep each other's safety even if no one would ever admit it out loud.

That's why the first time he found out the truth about her unable to remember anything about her past; he tries to find the truth of her. Maybe it was because her memories have something to do with the certain dark haired vampire or maybe it was because of Ichiru.

Whatever it is, he wants to know about the truth behind her as he also saw the image of the girl in Kuran Kaname's mind. The only reason that make her go until this far was her lost memories. And he want to know about it too as it seems like Kuran Kaname also has an interest in Yumi.

She was really a strange person in his eyes. She was a human yet maybe she wasn't either because no human have that kind of blood like hers. Even Yuuki's blood isn't nearly as alluring as Yumi's. Somehow Yumi's blood is different from anyone. That sweet scent of her blood is something that makes Zero even curious to the girl's lost memories.

After Ichiru become Yumi's manservant, he can see how much her presence change his twin brother. As Ichiru slowly come out from his shell and his sorrow. The depth of sadness from losing Shizuka was still there but it's not as suffocating Ichiru as before. And that was because the little thing the chocolate caramel haired girl does.

To say the truth he was so grateful for his twin brother changes, but he won't ever admit it out loud to her. Because there's no way he would come and say that to her. Because for him every girl is same except for Nana and Yuuki. And maybe Yumi too if he consider that strange attitude of her as something different.

Her acceptance toward the existence of vampires was something that he always found strange no matter how many times he look at it. She always seems to have an easy acceptance towards them even if she knew that they can hurt her. In the night when she came and gave her blood to him, he was shocked. He never thought she will be a person who will give her blood willingly to a vampire especially to him. Because he know well enough how much she dislike him, like he to her.

But still she just said that it was because of Kuran Kaname. That she done all of it just for Kuran Kaname. Girls always do silly things like that, sacrificing themselves for the one they love.

But maybe it's not silly either if the person they were sacrificed for is worth it. And for him, he can't decide whether that pureblood vampire was worth for Yumi's sacrifice or not. Still he can't call her silly either for that.

Because he knows that there's a bit of similarity of her with himself. She was someone who will do anything for the one she love and he was the same. Maybe not in the love part but like her, he will do anything to protect those who important for him.

And this time it was Yuuki that he wants to protect. Because Yuuki saved him from himself. And he will try his best to protect Yuuki. And Yumi acknowledge that as she accepts the reason of it. Yumi know about his determination and she agrees with him on that particular part. As the chocolate caramel haired girl also feel the same need to take care of Yuuki.

After all Yumi always seem to care about her friend and he know well enough that like him, Yumi will also try her best to protect Yuuki. Even if Yumi still care more about Kuran Kaname than to Yuuki still it was enough for him. At least for now. That was the understatement that he can reach for his relation with Yumi. And that's why the bond between them is far more complicated than what it seems.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there it is. I try to write it from Zero POV. It's about what he's feeling toward Yumi. And like what I had said earlier, it has nothing to do with romance as I never have any intention to make their relation in a romantically way. After all I'm not pairing Yumi with Zero. She was with Kaname but whether they will end up together or not, I can't tell you. Because it will spoil the story and I can't tell the mystery just yet. But yes I intend on pairing Yumi with Kaname but well we should see if they will end up together or not because there's still Yuuki in there. So please keep reading Everlasting Love if you want to know what will happen next between them. And I hope I don't make Zero OOC in this one, because I really tried my best to write it from Zero's POV. Because I want to write how his feeling toward everything that had happened. And this story is purely about how he see his relation with Yumi. Anyway please tell me what you think about it because it made me improve my skill. And no flame please because I'm still an amateur and still try to improve my writing skill. I appreciate all your review though. And please feel free to read my other stories and for you who love Vampire Knight fiction, I have written some of it too so feel free to read it. And please vote for the story you want me to write next on my Midnight Love Side Story. The polling is on my profile, I'll wait to see your poll.


End file.
